


IronDad Bingo

by dreamingformuses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingformuses/pseuds/dreamingformuses
Summary: this is for my irondad bingo board! strap in- there are 25 prompts and I intend to write all of them





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> okay so lets set the stage a bit- this is set post endgame- but i am choosing to adopt losingmymindtonight's headcanons as actual canon :) 
> 
> all the dusted folks are back, and when tony did his thanos-killing snap, carol came to help him channel the power and so now neither of them are dead. 
> 
> uhhh so yeah. not all of these are going to be set in the same canon, depending on what the prompt is ;)

“Hey, Peter?” Tony called. He could see him hunched over whatever he was working on across the table.

 

“Hmm?” Peter answered, not even bothering to lift his head.

 

“It’s getting late. And it’s a Friday, so if you want, you’re welcome to stay here for the night. As long as Aunt Hottie’s okay with it, of course.”

 

“I thought we promised never to use _Aunt Hottie_ again.” Peter put down his pencil and raised his eyebrow. “And where are Pepper and Morgan?”

 

“Whatever. But text her, will you?” Tony said, and mimed typing on a phone. “There’s no rush to get to bed, of course. You know I’ll be here until at least two or three. And the lovely ladies are out of town, visiting Pep’s parents. So you don’t have to worry about wrangling Morgan to bed again.” Peter laughed ruefully. That was an experience he’d not soon forget. He then whipped out his phone and sent a quick message to May. She replied not long after.

 

“She said yeah!” Peter shouted over the whirr of Tony’s drill. Tony flashed the okay sign, and they both continued on their projects. The webshooters’ release mechanism had gotten clogged up, so Peter was hard at work on a new formula that hopefully wouldn’t harden while it was still sitting in the holding chamber. Tony was busy banging out sheets of titanium alloy for his new and improved rocket boots.

 

They stayed in the lab until well past the sun had set. FRIDAY had spoken up at around eleven, reminding Peter that it might be in his best interests to get to bed sooner rather than later. Peter just laughed, and said that he was too far into his equations to back out now. Nobody argued with him. It wasn’t until half past twelve that Peter had actually fallen asleep with his cheek on the lab table. Tony made the executive decision to carry him to bed, rather than have to listen to Peter complaining about how sore his neck was tomorrow. When they got into the elevator, Peter went from completely dead to the world, to consciousness enough to stumble the rest of the way to his room.

 

Tony helped Peter maneuver his way onto his bed, and pulled the covers over him as he fell asleep again. “ _Buona notte,_ Peter.” he whispered, and shut the door behind him. Now that Peter was in bed, he didn’t particularly feel like going back down to the lab again. Maybe he’d actually read the thousands of emails forwarded to him. Might as well make Pepper proud. He grabbed a StarkPad and flopped onto the couch. He turned on the fireplace, and propped a pillow under his feet. There would be no reason to leave, and if it came to it, it would be a pretty okay place to sleep.

 

There were emails from the Board of Directors. There were emails from the President. There were emails from Pepper. A _lot_ of emails from Pepper, actually. He trashed the unimportant ones, responded to pressing matters, and arranged meetings, all in the wee hours of the morning. It was the first time he’d felt like an actual business owner in a while. _Take that, Pepper. You see, I_ can _be productive on things that actually matter._ Tony asked FRIDAY to put on some music. Something quiet, though, so he could relax and Peter could sleep. It ended up being Erik Satie, which surprised Tony. He never thought he’d like ambient piano music, but, there he was.

 

On the same point, however, he never thought he would be putting a teenager to bed, either. Guess it was a night of firsts all around. He glanced at the clock in the upper right hand corner of the tablet. 2:23. It was probably time to pack it up and hit the hay. He put the tablet on the coffee table, and moved the pillow from under his feet to under his head. He closed his eyes, and tried to let himself drift off. It was hard. Whenever one of his waking moments wasn’t being occupied by some sort of task, his thoughts would always circle around to the same horrible thoughts.

 

The first Snap.

 

The Snap that brought everyone back.

 

Seeing Peter again for the first time in five years.

 

His Snap.

 

Almost dying in front of the son he just got back.

 

Almost dying in front of his wife.

 

Almost not being able to make it home to his daughter.

 

Tony was able to push those thoughts aside, though. Unfortunately, Peter wasn’t as lucky. Tony woke up to the sound of FRIDAY’s voice, not even an hour later. It was at a much higher volume than normal, almost like FRIDAY was trying to shout at him.

 

 _Boss! Boss! Please, wake up. Peter needs help._ FRIDAY said.

 

“Wha-” Tony rubbed his bleary eyes open.

 

 _Peter needs help._ FRIDAY repeated. Tony shot up from the couch, and activated his watch gauntlet. It was definitely paranoid that he wore it all the time, but damn if it didn’t come in handy sometimes. He sprinted barefoot down the hallway, and fumbled to get the door handle open. He stormed in, gauntlet extended, and repulsor fully charged. There was nobody else in the room. Just Peter, curled up in a ball on the bed, and… was he shaking? Upon closer inspection, he definitely was. He was sweaty, and his fists were balled tightly around the sheets. It was a nightmare. Tony was sure of it. He’d done the exact same thing just one too many times before.

 

Tony pulled the gauntlet back into his watch face, and rushed over to the side of Peter’s bed. He placed a tentative hand on Peter’s shoulder, and squatted down so they were at the same eye level. Peter was breathing hard, and Tony could see the faint glisten of drying tear tracks on his cheeks. “Hey, Pete?” Tony asked softly, his voice thick with emotion. “You’ve gotta wake up. You’re safe, here, in the tower, not… wherever you are.” He brushed the damp curls out of Peter’s face. “Come on, buddy. You gotta get up.”

 

Peter was trembling even harder. He was whimpering. They were little keening sounds like an animal in pain. Tony tried to shake Peter gently. “Peter, come on. Get up, kid. You’ve gotta-” Tony shook him a little bit harder, trying to coax him out of his fitful sleep. He moved his hand in soothing circles on Peter’s back. “Get up. Come on, Peter get up-”

 

Peter woke up. He flew into a sitting position, and started to sob. He looked around blindly, and reached out, not expecting to touch anything. He groped for Tony’s arm, and as soon as he found it, held onto it like it was a lifeline. Peter’s eyes were wide open, but judging by the glassiness of them, Tony was sure he wasn’t really registering anything.

 

“Mister- Mr. Stark… Mr. Stark-” Peter panted, and tried to scoot closer. Tony pulled him the rest of the way and into a tight hug.

 

‘Hey… I’ve got you. You’re here, with me, and you’re safe. You’re not hurt- nobody’s gonna hurt you. You’re okay, I’m okay, we’re safe. You’re in the Tower, it’s nighttime, and it’s 2023.”

 

Peter looked up at Tony, his eyes wide and wet. “I- I’m okay?” he asked carefully. “You’re not dead?” he flinched.

 

“It was just a dream.” Tony said soothingly.

 

“It didn’t feel like just a dream. It- it was so real.”

 

“You promise? You were…” Peter’s breathing got faster, harder. “No, no… no. You can’t- you can’t be here. You were _dead_ , and just… you _can’t_.” Peter ran a hand through his hair and used it to pull his chin closer to his chest. Tony reached out for Peter’s other hand.

 

“I know, _bambino_. I know it feels real, but I promise, it’s not. Another promise? I’m here. I’m warm and alive and breathing.” Peter shifted himself to be able to look more at Tony’s face. He tentatively reached up and brushed the side of Tony’s cheek with his fingertips.

 

“You’re here?”

 

“I’m here.” Tony reassured.

  


“We- were on Titan.” Peter managed to get out between sobs. “I was gone- and then I came back… just in time…” he took a deep, shuddering breath. “Just in time to watch you die. You were gone, and I- nobody knew what to do. I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m here, I’m safe, I’m alive. I’m here with you. Pepper and Morgan are safe. You’re safe. Thanos is gone. It’s- It’s all okay.” Tony pressed a small kiss into the crown of Peter’s head.

 

Tony shifted a bit, so he was fully sitting on the bed. Peter’s head shot up, his eyes wide and pleading. ‘No! Please- please don’t leave me. Not again.”

 

“I’m not leaving. Just getting a bit more comfortable. My old man body wouldn’t last much longer with only one cheek on the mattress.” Tony shushed, and managed to get a small laugh from Peter.

 

“You are kinda old.” Peter mumbled.

 

“So _you_ must be feeling a bit better.”

 

“Better now that you’re here.” Peter said sheepishly, and untangled himself from his position against Tony’s chest. “FRIDAY? Lights to thirty percent.” The room was filled with a dim light. Tony could see the dark bags under Peter’s eyes.

 

“Have you been sleeping? I mean- is this a common occurrence? The whole nightmare thing?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh… kinda. Kinda sleeping, but it’s hard. After… everything. I get these dreams a lot, but there not usually this bad.”

 

“Me too.” They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. “Do you want to…” Tony continued. “I don’t know, come sit with me? Before you woke me up, I was just answering emails. You can come sit on the couch with me, and I’ll get you some hot chocolate or something, and you can watch your dumb show.”

 

“Catching up on five years of Brooklyn Nine-Nine that I’ve missed is not dumb.”

 

“If you insist. Are you coming?” Tony got up, and offered a hand to Peter to help him off the bed. Peter took it gratefully, and followed Tony down to the kitchen.


	2. Prompt 14: Identity Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mayhem of a scaled-down Battle of New York, some civilians make it their duty to help a wounded Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuhhhhhh sorry for leaving this for so long ive been traveling

“Are we seriously doing this _again_? Why the hell do the aliens always invade New York? Can’t the… I don’t know… Australians deal with it for once?” Sam griped into the comms as he flew low down Park Avenue.

 

“For once, we’re on the same page, birdbrain.” Tony shot back. “Are we all in position? Roughly? Tell me where you are, people. Nat?” 

 

“Air support.” 

 

“Cap?” 

 

“Direct assault.” 

 

“Bruce?” 

 

“In the jet with Nat, but I’ll be there if I hear ‘Code Green’.”

 

“Clint?” 

 

“On a rooftop, ready to fire when somebody can tell me where it’s weak spot is.” 

 

“Sam?” 

 

“Backing up Cap. I’ve got Wanda and Bucky on the ground too. She’s playing damage control and Ol’ Man Buck is… doing his thing.” 

 

“Right. And, Peter?” 

 

“Civilian duty! Like you told me, Mr. Stark.” 

 

“Great. I’m coming down 53rd with Rhodey hot on my heels. I’m taking creative license and have decided I’m just gonna shoot at the Big Ugly we’re fighting.” Tony said.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I can see you coming down, if you want to join me in hitting this thing.” Steve raised his arm to flag down Tony. The ‘Big Ugly’ in question was a giant, vaguely centipede-looking alien. It was covered in thick, armored scales from what Tony was pretty sure was it’s head, to the back end of it. Almost impenetrable. And, just for fun, it spat out some sort of… venom? That was already eating away at the road. He didn’t want to stick around to see what it did to human beings. 

 

“Stay away from the stuff it spits!” Wanda yelled. She was actively trying to make sure it didn’t hit the rest of her team. 

 

“Copy that.” Steve winced as he saw a glob of it begin to devour a bike on the sidewalk. 

 

“Nat? Mind joining us down here? Our new strategy is just to hit it as hard as we can, with everything we’ve got.” The small jet she was flying swooped in between the buildings, and Bucky could see it lower it’s guns. 

 

“What are you thinking, Stark?” Nat asked, as her fingertips danced over the controls. “Missiles sound good?” 

 

“Missiles sound great. Everyone get ready, we’ll attack on my command.” Steve barked. 

 

“Mister Stark! There’s no more civilians on the street. Can I web him up for you? Then you can go crazy with your missiles and things.” Peter piped up. 

 

“Nope, kid, you need to stay away from here. I don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve done a fantastic job doing the things I told you to do.” 

 

“Fine. But if you need me, I’ll be scouting the perimeter.” 

 

“Sounds good. Cap, I need that mark sometime soon. We don’t have all day.” 

 

“Attack!” Steve yelled into the comms. Everyone started to fire. Steve tried to climb up on it’s back, and ram his shield into the gaps between the plates on the alien’s enormous neck. Rhodey, Tony, Sam and Bucky had formed a ring of deadly fire around the creature, and Clint released arrow after arrow from his rooftop perch while Natasha’s missiles rained down from above. Wanda, however, was still on damage control, while using her other hand to fire energy blasts into its side. 

 

That firepower should have been enough to put the alien out for the count from now until the end of time. But, from what Peter could see, it was still putting up a hell of a fight. _If only it would stop moving_. He thought, and then realized that he was the one who could get it to stop moving. A few strategic webs, here and there, around it’s bigger webs, and it’s mouth. Then, someone else could make a killing blow. 

 

Not him, though. Someone else. 

 

The Avengers were unleashing hell on this… thing, and absolutely nothing was happening. 

 

And Peter could do something. 

 

He probably _should_ do something. 

 

Oh well, here he went. “Mr. Stark? It looks like you guys need hel-” His comm connection to Tony went dead. Looking around, it was probably because of the sizable hole the centipede monster had put in Tony’s helmet. 

 

“Steve! Spider-Kid, eleven o’-” Sam was hit by a rogue leg, and both he and his earpiece went flying. 

 

Peter decided to just start webbing it’s legs up anyways. He got about a third of the way up one side of the alien, and then was surprised by it jumping up, and rearing its head, trying to smack him off.

 

He was indeed smacked off. 

 

Peter had severely underestimated the strength of this particular extra-terrestrial creature. He went flying. He landed nearly two blocks away, on the steps of a subway station. He bounced from step to step and landed all the way at the bottom of the entrance staircase. Peter, himself, was not aware of what happened. His brain decided to send him into unconsciousness as soon as he hit the first step. But, as he lay there, he regained a little sense. And what he sensed was that everything really _fucking_ hurt. 

 

He was grateful that his mask was still on, but that was about the only thing he could be grateful for. There was a metal something that had ripped the suit, and was currently sticking out of the top of his thigh. There was another deep gash along his ribcage, and his nose felt like it was going to fall off. So were the rest of his limbs, for that matter. He tried to get up, and then _immediately_ decided that that was a horrible idea. 

 

His head dropped down to the concrete ground, as he grit his teeth, and tried to breathe through the pain. In retrospect, he would have used his comms, but all the energy he had was being used to, you know, _not die._

 

Peter was vaguely aware of a whole crowd of people who had hidden down here to escape the battle on the streets above. They all seemed both too scared and too shocked to move. Except for one little girl. She was desperately tugging on her mother’s sleeve as tears streamed down her little face. 

 

“Mommy! Mommy, please! We gotta help him. Spider-Man’s hurt! _Please_ , Mommy!” 

 

“Sweetie, I-” the mother tried to say. 

 

“ _Go help Spider-Man!_ Please!” The girl said, more insistent. The mother peeled herself away from the wall and took a few cautious steps towards Peter’s now motionless body. She gently tapped Peter’s shoulder, to no response. She walked around him, assessing the damage that had been done, and then shouted, “Is anyone here a doctor? I need a doctor!” 

 

She checked Peter’s wrist for a pulse, which she found, but only barely. She gently laid his arm back on the ground, and ventured a bit further into the station. “Please! Is anyone a doctor!” There was a ground shaking boom, and a few large bits of debris tumbled down the stairs and fell a bit too close to Peter for everyone’s liking. A man who looked like he was coming home from work stood up and carefully dragged Peter away from the entrance. 

 

Along with the help of a few other people, they managed to carry him over the turntables, and onto a bench on the subway platform. The trains had been stopped, so there was no breeze in the stifling warmth. Many people who had already taken off their jackets offered them up as makeshift bedding. 

 

One woman sitting against a pillar took out her headphones and noticed the commotion and the frantic shouts of, “Does anyone have medical training? Please! We’ve got… uhh… Spider-Man in need of help!” She stood up, and muscled her way through the crowd. “I’m in my last year of medical school. Good enough?” 

 

Another man came to the front of the pack and offered his services as a veterinarian. “Dr. Cardenas.” he introduced himself to the med student. 

 

“Amy Sullivan.” she responded, and shook his hand. They noticed Peter begin to squirm a little bit on the bench. The makeshift medical team turned their attention towards him, and began to assess what exactly was going on. Peter protested weakly as Amy gently pried his hand and the ripped suit away from the deep wound in his side. She winced as she saw that whatever had cut him had gone deep enough to expose a couple of his ribs. 

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Cardenas was examining the piece of metal sticking out of Peter’s upper thigh. Somebody in the crowd offered up some torn up shirts as bandages, as well as hand sanitizer, nail scissors, a pocket sewing kit, and whatever else they thought could be useful. 

 

He accidentally jarred the metal intrusion, and Peter gasped in pain. With all these new, prodding hands, he wasn’t dealing with the pain well. But, the doctors now knew he was conscious. Peter’s breathing got steadily worse. Their best guess was that some of the blood from both the cut in his side, and his badly bleeding broken nose was making its way into his airways. Alison held his head up to try and open up his throat, but soon realized that wasn’t the problem. Almost the entirety of the front of his mask was completely soaked in blood. 

 

“His mask-” she gestured. “We’ve gotta get it off. It’s not letting enough air get to his lungs.” Dr. Castedas looked up from what he was doing. 

 

“Do it.” he said, and continued to figure out the best way to help Peter’s leg. Amy peeled away Peter’s mask, careful not to trouble his nose anymore. She turned around to ask for some fabric to help stop the bleeding from his nose. She faced him again to put someone’s handkerchief under his nose. That was the first time any civilian had gotten a look at the legendary Spider-Man’s face. Amy was shocked, to say the least. 

 

She didn’t really know what she expected. Maybe a handsome, Captain America type with less prominent muscle mass. Someone older, even. What she got was a teenage boy. 

 

A child.

 

Who happened to be a masked vigilante. 

 

A child, who was probably still in high school, who paraded around with the Avengers and got into life-threatening fights with bad guys as soon as he finished his homework. 

 

Just… what? She stood still as the severity of the situation started to really dawn on her. 

 

A child, who was actively bleeding out on the bench in front of her. 

 

A child, whose life she was currently responsible for. 

 

Well, that was new. She shook herself out of her momentary trance, and turned back to the task at hand. One hand pressing a sweatshirt to his side to try and stop the bleeding, and the other applying pressure to his nose. As soon as it stopped bleeding, she could reset it. Upon the realization that Spider-Man was a high school student, other worried parents started to swarm around the bench. None of them knew Peter, but they were all thinking the same thing. “What if this happened to their kid?” 

 

More shirts were being torn up, and more and more supplies were being handed up to the doctors. They weren’t doing much, though. They couldn’t. They didn’t have the right materials, and if anyone as so much as _touched_ the metal in his thigh, it would begin actively bleeding again. So, they were trying to get that to stop. 

 

Then, another anxious parent, well, _father-figure_ , joined the crowd. Tony touched down at the top of the stairs that led into the station. He had gotten an alert when someone who was _not_ Peter had taken off his mask. He had excused himself from the fight for a few minutes, and followed the tracking signal down a couple blocks, and then downwards. He raced down the stairs. 

 

“Spider-Man. Where is he?” he asked. 

 

A chorus of voices answered him. “That way!” and pointed towards the E train platform. Tony vaulted over the turntables, and down to the platform. His instincts told him that he would find Peter in the middle of the growing crowd. 

 

He was right. 

 

In the Iron Man suit, the crowd parted for him instantaneously. Amy and Dr. Cardenas stopped working on a barely conscious Peter Parker, and stood up to address him. 

 

“I assume you’ll take it from here?” Amy said. 

 

“Right you are.” Tony moved closer to pick Peter up. 

 

“Be careful.” Dr. Cardenas said tenderly. “The people of New York wish him a speedy recovery and good luck with his studies.” Peter’s eyes flickered open as the people around him voiced their agreement. 

 

“I’ll pass it along.” Tony said, and made sure that Peter was safe enough in his arms to make it back to the tower. He jogged out of the station, careful not to jostle Peter too much, and flew the rest of the way to the Tower. Peter opened his eyes again, and gained a little bit of awareness. 

 

“Hey… Mist’r… Mist’r St’rk. My… uh… my leg kinda h’rts.” Tony glanced at Peter’s thigh. 

 

“I’m sure it does, bud.” 

 

“Is it.. Is it gonna stop?” 

 

“As soon as we get to the Tower. You’ll get that ugly hunk of metal out of you, and you’ll be fine in no time.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“I promise.” Tony reassured. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> one done! there is no posting schedule because i've done that before and it's real stressful.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! @dreamingformuses


End file.
